Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa
|type = Single |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = October 1, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, digital download |recorded = 2014 |length = 17:17 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Black Butterfly / Kaze ni Fukarete 4th Single (2014) }} Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa (背伸び／伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は; Stretching / My Life Isn't Just For Show), official English title being Stretching to be a grown up / My life is not just for show, is Juice=Juice's 5th major single. It was released on October 1, 2014. This is currently Juice=Juice's lowest selling single. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition A; Limited Edition A, C #Senobi #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa #Senobi (Instrumental) #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa (Instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition B, D #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa #Senobi #Date ja nai no Uchi no Jinsei wa (Instrumental) #Senobi (Instrumental) DVD Tracklist Limited Edition A *Senobi (Music Video) Limited Edition B *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Music Video) Limited Edition C *Senobi (Dance Shot ver.) *Senobi (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Limited Edition D *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Dance Shot ver.) *Date ja nai Uchi no Jinsei wa (Jacket and MV Making, Off-shot) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Bonus Coasters Yamano.jpg|YAMANO MUSIC Ver. Tsutaya.jpg|TSUTAYA Ver. Tower.jpg|TOWER RECORDS Ver. Hmv.jpg|HMV Ver. Shinsei.jpg|Shinseido Ver. Normalll.jpg|Regular Ver. Single Information *All Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *All Arrangements & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, T3's ("Senobi" Only), Takagi Sayuki ("Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" only) Concert Performances ;Senobi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ ;Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Juice=Juice First Live Tour 2014 News=News ~Kakuchi yori Otodoke Shimasu!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~HAPPY EMOTION!~ Promotions Mini Lives= *August 30, 2014 (Sapporo, Japan) *September 20, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) *September 24, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) *September 26, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *September 29, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *October 2, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) |-|Handshake Events= *August 30, 2014 (Sapporo, Japan) *September 20, 2014 (Nagoya, Japan) *September 24, 2014 (Kanagawa, Japan) *September 29, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) *October 2, 2014 (Tokyo, Japan) |-|Television Appearances= *2014.09.12 Live B♪ *2014.09.25 The Girls Live (Senobi) *2014.10.02 The Girls Live (Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa) *2014.10.03 Music Dragon Trivia *This is the first time since their major debut where a dominant black outfit is not used to promote an A-side since. *"Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa" was used in the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for the 4th round. Chart Performances Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 32,391 Other Charts Rankings Additional Videos Juice=Juice 『背伸び』 Stretching to be a grown up （Dance Shot Ver.） Juice=Juice 『伊達じゃないよ うちの人生は』 My life is not just for show （Dance Shot Ver.） Reference External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Lyrics: Senobi, Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa Category:2014 Singles Category:2014 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:Lowest Ranking Single Category:Double A-Side Single